$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 0 & 1 \\ 0 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 0 \\ 0 & 7 \\ 1 & 2\end{array}\right]$